Fisher Realm
The Fisher Realm is world parallel to Gielinor, a small part of which can be entered by blowing a magic whistle under a tower that is found north of Brimhaven. The realm is ruled by the Fisher King. Sir Percival becomes the newest king of the Fisher Realm during Holy Grail. The realm was recently terrorized by the Black Knight Titan, but it was killed during the quest. The realm contains 3 fishing spots, numerous sheep for shearing, rams for killing and a range. The realm is the perfect spot for lower levelled fishers wishing to level up. The range is in close vicinity of the fishing spots, allowing for easy cooking. However, access to the realm requires completion of the Holy Grail quest. The Magic whistle obtained from the quest will be needed to reenter the realm if players do not use the Fairy ring. The realm is usually empty, thus making it the perfect area to kick back, relax and fish. Also, there is a lake with about twenty level 2 ducks. These are very good for training magic and ranged for low-levelled players. When you first enter the Fisher Realm during the quest, it is in a bad state due to the Fisher King being sick. During the Holy Grail, the Fisher King's son Percival takes on the mantle of King and the Fisher Realm becomes lush once more. Travel *Blowing a magic whistle under a tower near a gold mining spot north of Brimhaven. *Fairy ring BJR (3 3 2) is another way of accessing Fisher Realm. Monsters *Black Knight Titan *Duck *Ram Personalities *Fisher King *Sir Percival *Peasant *Grail Maiden Music *Miles Away (after the quest) Trivia *It is possible that it was based on the earliest version of RuneScape, as the realm looks similar to landscape of Lumbridge or southern Asgarnia, and also like in RuneScape Classic, the strongest monster used to be the Black knight, although the titan version is quite a bit stronger and different looking. *The fact that this realm cannot be reached by conventional means and that Percival later becomes king of it is a reference to a King Arthur legend where after Sir Percival, Sir Bors, and Sir Galahad find the Holy Grail, Sir Galahad dies, Sir Percival becomes king of the land surrounding the magic castle holding the Grail which cannot be found using conventional means, and Sir Bors reports back to King Arthur. *If entering through the fairy ring and standing in the north-west corner of the Fisher Realm you can see the area of the Freaky Forester event by using the Orb of Oculus and going as far to the north-east as possible. *In the image of the Fisher Realm, there seems to be a garden which says " PCB L3S " it is located right behind the house with the cooking range. *Low level players will hardly ever come here due to the fact you have to defeat a level 120 monster in holy grail to access it and you must deal the last blow with Excalibur. Category:Locations Category:Quest Locations Category:Worlds